


Black Magic

by kimdonghyun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I swear, M/M, Slow Burn, hyunjae may or may not be a self insert idk, the descriptions bad but the story is better!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyun/pseuds/kimdonghyun
Summary: Hyunjoon is normal. Sunwoo's a witch. They don't really get along. Oh, and they're neighbors!





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in forever and i didn't intend for it to be so long but the more i kept writing the more ideas and i had and i had to stop myself and make it a chapter fic instead. i hope u like lmao
> 
> also im so mad i was in the middle of writing this AND MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN but were here anyway lol what a journey
> 
> not beta'd lol

Hyunjoon liked to think he lived a normal life. He went to school, hung out with his friend, did his homework, and paid his taxes on time. He didn’t stand too much. He was kind of tall, a little too skinny, and of average attractiveness, he would say. He was polite; held doors open for others, thanked his waiters, and let his classmates borrow his notes. He was normal, to say the least. 

Oh, and most importantly, he wasn’t magical. 

He didn’t turn into some teen wolf every full moon, he didn’t have wings, and he couldn't talk to animals. His house wasn’t decorated in herbs, he didn’t need to worry about being in the sun, and have to take his dragon out on its daily walk. He was normal and he was perfectly content being so. 

It’s not that Hyunjoon had a thing against magical beings, it’s just that enjoyed his normal life without having to worry about the complications that came along with having such powers. 

Ever since a new set laws were established granting magical creatures laws to protect them it was harder to define “normal”. It was normal to order an extra shot of blood in your latte, or being able to pay your tab in gold coins, or pop into your local grocery store and buy a vial of unicorn blood. But despite all that, Hyunjoon was able to live a totally and spectacularly normal existence.

If you asked Eric though, he would say Hyunjoon is “boring”.

It was during his shared lunch hour with his best friend (if he could even call him that right now) that they got on the topic of how normal/boring Hyunjoon is. 

“Listen,” Eric started, taking a bite of his sandwich, “I know you’re gonna say no, but I would feel like a shitty best friend if I didn’t ask. Hyunjae is having a party tonight and he said specifically to invite you,” his best friend said through a mouthful of ham and cheese, much to Hyunjoon’s disgust. 

“I don’t wanna go.”

“Yeah, I told him you’d say that and he said to make sure and say he’s still ‘super bummed’ that you didn’t come to the last one,” Eric said with an exaggerated pout. Hyunjoon sighed. 

“That’s what he said the last time.” Hyunjoon liked Hyunjae, he was funny and extremely kind and one of his best friends and favorite people to be around, he just didn’t like being around him with a hundred drunk people also around. 

Hyunjoon was introverted by nature, he always preferred to have a few close friends and go to a social function about once every two months. He didn’t do too well in large crowds and too much noise stressed him out. It was a wonder he was still friends with Eric and Hyunjae considering those two knew everyone and not a weekend pasted where he didn’t get a drunk voicemail from them. Opposites attract, I guess. 

“Tell him I’m sorry,” Hyunjoon picked at his food, “again.”

Eric gave him a soft smile, “It’s okay, he understands. I understand,” Eric said softly, reminding Hyunjoon why they were best friends. Despite being opposites, no one understood him better than Eric. “Don’t expect me to stop him from breaking down your door next time though, I think he’s starting to think you disappeared,” Eric laughed, back to his old, jokey self quickly.

Hyunjoon bumped his friend’s shoulder, “Trust me, you’re gonna be right behind him.” The duo laughed.

“OH SHIT!” Eric shouted, looking at his phone, “MY NEXT CLASS IS IN FIVES MINUTES AND I GOT PRESENTATION DUE! GOTTA BLAST!” Eric shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, threw his backpack over his shoulder. Right before he was out of the cafeteria, he managed to turn around and shout "THINK ABOUT THE PARTY, DUDE," and left the room. Hyunjoon managed to lift his head to look around and see if his best friend caused a scene, as he usually does. Fortunately for Hyunjoon, outburst like this weren’t uncommon in the lunchroom and most people were not fazed. Hyunjoon was about to return back to his when his eyes caught someone else’s across the room, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Hyunjoon wanted to look away, not liking to make eye contact with strangers, but something drew him in. The campus was pretty small, so everybody has seen everyone at least once, but Hyunjoon didn’t recognize him. He had soft brown hair, tan skin and was wearing all black. Oh, and he was also glaring at him as if Hyunjoon had just murdered his entire family right in front of him. Hyunjoon looked away, no longer able to endure the heat coming from the fire in the other’s eyes. Hyunjoon packed his lunch away and got up, giving one last look in the direction of the stranger, but he was gone. Hyunjoon shook his head and turned toward the door. Hyunjoon was not one to care about physical appearances, but he was sure he would remember someone that handsome. 

Hyunjoon didn’t have time to dwell on the beautiful stranger because he had to meet Jacob and Chanhee in the library to work on their history project. 

It was about a ten-minute walk from the cafeteria to the library. He put in his headphones and put on his best ‘do not disturb face’. His long legs allowed him to stroll gracefully along the sidewalk, able to sidestep anyone who couldn’t look up from their phone. 

About a song into his BTS playlist, Hyunjoon felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like they had in the cafeteria. He couldn’t help the feeling someone was watching him. Hyunjoon decided to pick up the pace a little, hoping to shake this feeling. Another song into his playlist and the feeling had yet to go away. Hyunjoon made sure no one was around and halted in the middle of the sidewalk. He took a deep breath in, paused his music, and turned around, expecting to come face-to-face with his pursuer. Instead, he was faced with an empty sidewalk. After a few seconds of making sure a random face didn’t appear in the bushes, he turned around and resumed his walking, turning his music all the way up to turn and drown out the feeling of being watched. 

Hyunjoon entered the library and made his way to the back corner, where he regularly met up with his friends to study. Once he saw Jacob and Chanhee he completely forgot about earlier. Jacob was the first to see him arrive and gave him a bright smile and a wave. He waved back. Chanhee looked up from his laptop and gave him a nod. He sat down across from the pair, quietly pulling out his books. If he was being honest, the project they were working on was fairly easy and didn’t require them meeting up every other weekday. It was more of an excuse to hang out together. Hyunjoon enjoyed their company and it was a quiet place to meet up and it was one of the things Hyunjoon looked forward to. 

Unlike Eric and Hyunjae, Jacob was much calmer in comparison. He had a naturally calm voice and treated Hyunjoon like he was his own little brother. 

And then there was Chanhee. Chanhee was the only magical being he had known personally. There was actually quite a few of them attending the school, but Hyunjoon hadn’t crossed paths with many. It’s not like he avoided them, it just seemed like he never really had the chance to run into any. Except for Chanhee. Chanhee was a fairy, which meant he had an affinity for plants and nature and was able to bring any of Hyunjoon’s dead houseplants back to life in a matter of days. He also seemed to have a glow surrounding him at all times, almost like he was carrying around his own personal sun following him around. Hyunjoon would never admit it, but the ethereal glow that Chanhee emitted had attracted him at first and he may have had the tiniest crush on him. He still kind of does, maybe. But similar to any fairy, he had a snarky side that to him that quickly got on his nerves. He tried to act like that got on his nerves, but somehow, it actually made him like him more. Chanhee was really the only crush Hyunjoon had had in his life. Hyunjoon would never admit it though, it would go to his head.

“So, I’m guessing you heard about the party Hyunjae’s throwing this weekend,” was the first thing Jacob said when he sat down. Despite his quiet demeanor, Jacob attended pretty much every one of Hyunjae’s party. It kind of helped that they were roommates. The few times Hyunjoon had ventured out of the safety of his apartment to Hyunjae’s party he would spend a majority of his time with Jacob, who acted as more of a designated driver rather than another partygoer. 

“Of course, I’m his VIP after all,” Hyunjoon smirked. Chanhee hid a small chuckle behind his hand. Hyunjoon felt a little proud at that.

“So are you going?” Jacob asked. 

“What do you think?”

Jacob gave a slight frown. Hyunjoon’s heart dropped for a second, disappointing Jacob was almost like disappointing his mother. “I don’t think it’s good for you to be alone all the time.”

“I’m not alone,” Hyunjoon stated, “I have you guys!” 

“Yeah, in the library, we hardly see you outside of these brick walls anymore! You know we get worried,” Jacob pouted. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Juyeon already started planning your search team because he thinks you've gone missing,” Chanhee chuckled. 

“It’s not my fault Juyeon’s not the brightest,” Hyunjoon defended himself. Chanhee laughed again. Hyunjoon stopped himself from trying to read into it.

Jacob placed his hand on top of Hyunjoon’s, “Just please think about.” 

“Yeah, I think it would be cool to see you there,” Chanhee chirped in, “I’d like to see let loose a little.”

It was probably the combination of Jacob’s sad puppy dog eyes, Chanhee’s encouragement, or the gnawing feeling of missing his friends, that made Hyunjoon reluctantly agree with a sigh. “An hour, two at the max.” Jacob giddily clapped his hands and Chanhee gave him a shocked look. 

“That’s all we need!” 

\------

After working on the project for another hour and calling it quits, Hyunjoon made it back to his place. He had a small place, a studio apartment that he was hardly able to afford. He’s pretty sure the only reason he hasn’t been kicked out is that his landlord has a soft spot for him. 

He lived on the fourth floor, claiming that climbing the stairs every day was all the exercise he needed, despite the incredulous look his friends gave him. There were only two other tenants living on this floor with him. The apartment across from his had always been empty the entire time he lived there, yet when he climbed the stairs he was greeted with boxes lining the hallway in front of the apartment. Shocked that the landlord had finally found a tenant to occupy the space he debated knocking on the door and introducing himself. He quickly decided against it, not wanting to interrupt someone who's probably up to their head in boxes. It’s not like they won’t ever cross each other in the hallway, it’s a fairly small place. 

Hyunjoon had turned the key in his lock and was about to enter when he heard a small meow come from behind. He turned around and was greeted with a small black cat sitting on a pile of boxes. Hyunjoon had always loved cats but was in no shape to be able to take care of one in his current state. He was excited to see the small creature and glad to have such an adorable new neighbor. 

“Hello,” Hyunjoon stated, reaching out his hand for the cat to smell. The cat had purred back, almost like an answer. The car nudged it’s head up into Hyunjoon’s hand. Hyunjoon immediately cooed, feeling like he was just deemed worthy. He began to scratch behind its ears, enjoying the way the cat seemed to warm up to him. “What’s your name?” he asked not seeing a collar on the animal, “You’re such a sweet boy,” Hyunjoon smiled. His hands halted mid-pet when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Hyunjoon felt a shiver run down his spine and he looked up, eyes scanning the hallway. The hall was empty, yet he couldn’t help but feel he was being watched. 

Hyunjoon was about to ask if anyone was there when his phone began, making both him and the cat jump, making it leap off the box and run down the hall. Once Hyunjoon snapped back into reality he recognized the ringtone. It was his loudest one. The one he specifically set for Hyunjae. He had to take a few seconds to mentally prepare himself before he hit answer. 

“JOONIE!” Hyunjoon pulled back the phone from his ear, trying to save his eardrum, “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOUR WERE COMING! I HAD TO LEARN FROM _CHANHEE_ OF ALL PEOPLE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? _CHANHEE!_ ”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjoon remembered the budding frenemyship of his two friends, sighing at their antics.

“NO IT’S FINE I FORGIVE YOU AND I LOVE YOU! I’M JUST EXCITED!” Hyunjoon couldn’t help but smile. Hyunjae was always able to make him smile. 

“What time do you want me to be there?”

“You can come whenever you can literally come over right now, I’m not even there but I would run home right now,” Hyunjae got out in one breath. Hyunjoon chuckled.

“I’ll be there at 9.”

“OKAY, I CAN’T WAIT! BYE! I LOVE YOU!” 

“See you soon, Hyunjae.” Hyunjoon hung up the phone. Looking back down the hall to where the cat ran before entering his apartment. 

 

\--------

 

Hyunjoon stood in front of Hyunjae’s door for a solid five minutes, trying to pump himself enough to enter. He didn’t want to leave, not wanting to disappoint his friends, but when his day started he did not plan to go out. He actually planned to have a Chopped marathon and takeout that night, but he decided that that can wait until tomorrow. After sending Jacob his third “almost there :)” text he decided to knock on the door. 

The door flew open almost immediately and Hyunjoon was greeted to Hyunjae’s smiling face. “HYUNJOONIE!” he quickly threw his arm around him, putting his entire weight onto Hyunjoon. Hyunjae’s closeness allowed him to smell the alcohol that was permeating off of Hyunjae. 

“Hey Jae,” he patted him on the back, struggling to keep the other boy upright. 

“I’m so happy you’re here! I got you a present!” Hyunjae pushed himself off of Hyunjoon and shoved a cup of who knows what into his hand, it smelled eerily like rubbing alcohol. “I GOTTA GO FIND JUYEON, HE’S GONNA BE SO EXCITED!” As soon as Hyunjae had appeared, he was gone. As soon as he left his presence was replaced by Jacob and the poison in his hand was replaced with a soda. 

“Glad you could make it,” Jacob smiled, “I thought I was gonna have to go to your place and drag you out in your spiderman onesie,” he laughed. Hyunjoon blushed and quietly mentioned that he only owned it because Jacob got it for him for his birthday. 

“So who’s here,” Hyunjoon questioned.

“It seems like Hyunjae pulled out all the stops and invited everyone, everyone from school, people from other schools, everyone on his facebook. Hell, I think even his grandmother is around here somewhere,” Jacob joked. Hyunjoon wasn’t surprised, Hyunjae knew everyone. Hyunjoon looked around the living room and was only able to recognize a few familiar faces. If the unfamiliar faces didn’t make him uncomfortable, then the blaring music and suffocating chatter were sure to do it. Starting to get antsy, Hyunjoon excused himself to the bathroom. Jacob’s hand shot out to grab his hand, effectively stopping him in his tracks. Hyunjoon didn’t want to look him in the eyes, but he could feel the worry radiating off of Jacob. “Hey, Joonie,” Jacob using the nickname his friend group had gave him made him peak at the older under his eyelashes, “It’s okay if you want to leave, they’ll understand.” Jacob gave him a reassuring smile. 

“It’s okay, I just need to use the bathroom,” Hyunjoon tried to reassure the older. 

“I’m right here if you need me.”

“I know, thank you,” Hyunjoon said before he turned away and headed towards the bathroom. Knowing Hyunjae’s place well, Hyunjoon excused himself upstairs, away from the loud crowd downstairs. There were a few stray party goers upstairs, but the volume was less intense. 

Hyunjoon made his way into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, taking a deep breath. He looked at himself in the mirror and mentally told himself “It’s okay, you can do this, just stay for an hour and then you can go home and watch Masterchef Junior.” After the third time repeating the mantra in his head there was a knock on the door. Hyunjoon took another deep breath before opening the door.

Hyunjoon opened the door and was greeted with the worried look on Chanhee’s face and his breath hitched in his throat. As soon as Chanhee spotted Hyunjoon, his face lit up, making a heat start to crawl up the back of his neck. 

“Hyunjoon! Jacob told me you’d be up here. I’m so glad you came!” Hyunjoon let a small smile creep onto his face, he hoped Chanhee couldn’t tell how fast his heart was beating right now. “And I know everyone else is excited too. Come downstairs,” Chanhee grabbed his hand and began to pull him down. Hyunjoon would go follow Chanhee where ever he wanted as long as he held his hand. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Hyunjoon said bashfully. Chanhee barrelled the stairs, stumbling the almost the whole way down, making Hyunjoon realize that he may not be completely sober right now. 

“Come on! You at a party? That’s cause for celebration!” The duo entered the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his friends surrounding a table with what Hyunjoon could only guess to be a game of beer pong. Hyunjoon was honestly shocked that people actually played that in real life and it wasn’t just something made up by the American film industry. The whole table cheered as Hyunjae managed to successfully land a ping pong ball into one of the red cups. Juyeon groaned as he picked up the cup and began to chug whatever liquid was in the glass

“Hey guys,” Chanhee interrupted, gaining the table’s attention, “Guess who’s here!” He was suddenly pushed towards the table and into the crowd. Juyeon and Hyunjae immediately let out cheers and quickly and clumsily made their way towards Hyunjoon, throwing their arms around him. He awkwardly patted them on the back. 

“Joonie! I missed you!” 

“You just saw me, Hyunjae,” Hyunjoon said. 

“I know but I already miss you.”

“Joonie, it’s been years,” Juyeon faked sobbed into his shoulder. Hyunjoon pushed them off. He felt someone slide up to his side and turned to see Eric and felt better seeing his friend there making him feel more comfortable. 

“Calm down Juyeon, you saw him like yesterday,” Eric added. 

“A day is like a year in Juyeon time, you know this,” Chanhee joked. 

“Hey,” Juyeon pouted. Hyunjoon chuckled and began to feel himself lighten up just by being in the presence of his friends. 

“So,” Hyunjae wiggled his eyebrows at him, a terrifying thing to be on the opposite side of, “Wanna join?” he held up the ball, offering it to Hyunjoon. He looked around at the rest of his friends, waiting anxiously on his answer. Honestly, Hyunjoon would originally turn down that offer, but the excitement of seeing his friends and maybe the fact that his crush was looking at him hopefully made him want to say yes. 

Hyunjoon gave one look at Eric, who shook his head and sighed and took the ball from Hyunjae’s hand, “I guess.” The group cheered. 

“He’s on my team, I call it,” Juyeon wrapped his arm around his shoulders. 

“Ah, no fair, whose am I supposed to be with?” Hyunjae groaned. 

“I’ll be on your team!” Chanhee offered.

“Ugh, why don’t we just accept defeat right now!”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Chanhee smacked his shoulder, making Hyunjae whine in fake pain. Hyunjoon enjoyed his friend’s antics. 

The game went smoothly at first. Hyunjoon being more clear-minded then the others allowed him to make his first few shots easily, while Chanhee and Hyunjae managed to argue over almost anything. Juyeon was barely there mentally and had to sit down and Eric subbed in for him and cared more about making people laugh than actually winning. The further the game went on, the more and more dizzy Hyunjoon began to feel. He forgot how much of a lightweight he was. On his last shot, he managed to make in the last cup, making him and Eric begin to cheer, while Hyunjae groaned and forced Chanhee to chug the last cup. 

In the middle of their celebration, Jacob entered the room looking to see where the commotion was coming from, unsurprised that it was his friends. He came up to Hyunjoon’s side, putting an arm around his waist to stabilize him. 

“So I see you managed to loosen up a little,” Jacob smiled. 

“Only a little,” Hyunjoon leaned his head onto his friend’s shoulder, trying to stop his world from spinning. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Hyunjoon began to sniffle, it’s been awhile, but Hyunjoon still knew how emotional he got when drunk, “You’re one of my best friends,” He hid his face in Jacob’s shoulder. 

“Okay,” Jacob huffed, hiking Hyunjoon up and began to walk, “it’s time to get you to the bathroom.” As someone who's been the DD for most of his college career, Jacob was easily able to get his friend to the bathroom. He sat Hyunjoon on the floor, making sure he was stable and near the toilet. “Stay here,” he said like Hyunjoon had a choice, “I’m gonna go get you some water and medicine.” He gave the younger one last look before heading out the door. 

Hyunjoon didn’t feel like he was that nauseous, but he was glad that Jacob took him to somewhere quiet. He closed his eyes to try and calm down and focused on his breathing. Honestly, he was not expecting to stay this long, let alone even drinking, but speaking truthfully, he was glad he let himself go a little. Forgetting how much he enjoyed being around the others. Sometimes Hyunjoon felt guilty about how often he turned down his friends offers to hang out. It’s just being around too many people for too long drained him. His friends seemed to understand, but he could see how upset they get when he rejects their offers again.

Before he could get too emotional, the door opened, letting in a draft that made Hyunjoon shiver and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

“Jacob,” Hyunjoon curled in on himself to try and warm up, “close the door, it’s cold out there.”

“Who's Jacob?” an unfamiliar voice answered, making Hyunjoon freeze. 

“What the he-” Hyunjoon opened his eyes and looked up, making eye contact with the beautiful stranger he saw in the cafeteria earlier. Hyunjoon’s breath stopped for a second. “Who are you?” Hyunjoon was confused. Who entered a closed bathroom before knocking? 

“I need to talk to you,” The stranger said in a serious tone. 

“Can it like,” Hyunjoon looked around the room, unable to maintain eye contact, “wait?”

“It’s urgent,” The stranger crouched down, getting to eye level. Hyunjoon wanted to look away, but the look in his eyes made it almost impossible. “Look, I need your help-” He was cut off by another presence entering the room. 

“Excuse me,” Jacob’s soft voice entered the room, making Hyunjoon let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Can you please leave? I’m trying to take care of my friend.” Jacob may have worded it as a question, but his tone left no room for argument.

The stranger got up and held the others gaze for a few seconds, but Jacob wasn’t about to back down. He gave one last look to Hyunjoon. “We’ll talk about this later,” and swiftly left the room, leaving Hyunjoon more confused. 

A few seconds passed before Jacob finally spoke up, “Who was that?” He sat down on the floor with Hyunjoon, handing him a glass of water, which he took greedily, unable to remember the last time he felt this thirsty. 

“No idea,” Hyunjoon said between gulps. Jacob took the empty glass from him and began to get up.

“I think it’s time to get you home,” Jacob began to pull the younger up. 

“Are the others gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah, someone managed to find a karaoke machine and Hyunjae and Juyeon are belting out their own rendition of Total Eclipse of the Heart. I had Eric film it, I need some blackmail on those two anyway,” Jacob chuckled. 

Hyunjoon didn’t know how long he was there, but he was glad to be headed back home. The night was fun, but Hyunjoon was a homebody at heart and missed his bed. He also had a whole season of Hell’s Kitchen recorded on his television ready for him. He didn’t know how he managed, but Jacob was able to safely throw Hyunjoon into the back of his car and even managed to buckle him in. Hyunjoon couldn’t remember the whole ride, almost certain he fell asleep halfway through. All he remembered was a song quietly coming through the speakers and Jacob’s soft, lovely voice singing along, almost sounding like a lullaby to his ears. Once the car stopped and his door open, letting the cold night air wash over him, Hyunjoon managed to sober up more then he had been when he got in the car. 

“We’re almost there,” Jacob hoisted his friend up one more time, managing to close the door with his hip and getting Hyunjoon’s keys out of his pocket. He opened up the main door and dragged his friend to stairs when Hyunjoon pushed himself off of his friend's side. 

“I got it from here,” Hyunjoon stated confidently. 

“Are you sure,” Jacob looked unsure.

“Yeah, I can manage. Plus, you don’t need to walk up all those stairs anyway.” Jacob paused, mentally debating whether he should let his friend go alone or not. 

He sighed, “I guess. But call me just in case you need help!” 

“It’s just four flights of stairs, I can handle that.”

“Okay, but be careful.”

“I’ll be fine! Go back and take care of the others. I’m pretty sure Hyunjae and Chanhee have their hands around each other’s throats by now and Eric has posted the whole thing on snapchat. And Juyeon’s probably lost in the woods and befriended a pack of wolves by now.”

“Oh god, please don’t scare me like that,” Jacob sighed. After reassuring Jacob for the last time and finally seeing his car pull away, did he finally start to make his way up the stairs. This has got to be one of the most physically taxing things he’s done in a while. Were these stairs always so hard to climb? 

After a good five minutes of climbing the stairs, he finally made it to his floor. He looked down the dimly lit hallway to see that it was still empty, thankfully. He didn’t need anyone witnessing the mess that was about to be him trying to fit his key into the lock. He noticed that his neighbor had yet to take the boxes into his house, wasn’t he afraid of someone stealing his stuff? He decided not to dwell on it too long, it wasn’t his stuff to worry about.

As soon as he stepped up off the last stair he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up again. Sighing, he decided he did not have time to focus on that and put all of his thoughts into remembering where Jacob put his keys. While patting himself down he managed tripped on something. He let out a big “oof” as he made contact with the floor. Grabbing his head and sitting up, he looked down at his feet to see the cat from earlier. 

“Oh hey buddy, it’s just you,” Hyunjoon said, almost relieved once he saw the cat. He seemed unbothered and Hyunjoon was glad that he did not hurt it. He tried reaching out to pet the animal but it quickly ran to hide behind a pair of legs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Hyunjoon looked up and once again made eye contact with a pair of cold, yet stunning brown eyes. What was he doing here?

“It’s later,” the stranger said without an ounce of emotion in his features. Hyunjoon was confused.

“What?” Hyunjoon said from his spot on the floor, finding it even more difficult to get up now that he was pinned down by the stranger’s intense gaze.

“I need your help.” Why was this guy so cryptic? 

“With what? Unpacking?” Hyunjoon laughed at his own joke. The stranger just rolled his eyes. 

“This isn’t time to joke, either you agree to help me or not.” Hyunjoon was getting more frustrated with this conversation. He just wanted to go home. 

“Okay, I guess,” Hyunjoon sighed, trying to move this along. 

“Did you hear what the council just announced?” The what? “We need to stop this before the whole world comes crashing down, we can’t let them get away with this,” The stranger started getting worked up, this was the most emotion he’s seen the stranger have. 

“I’m sorry? The council? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hyunjoon could feel his head begin to spin again. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what I’m talking about! Every witch in the country has heard about!” the stranger said, raising his voice. 

“Every what?”

“Witch! You’re a witch too, the only other one I’ve seen on campus! And not a very strong one at that,” Hyunjoon would’ve felt insulted if he wasn’t so confused, “Listen everyone else I know is siding with the council and I need your help before it’s too late!”

“Listen, I don’t know who you got me confused with,” Hyunjoon managed to get onto his feet finally, feeling lightheaded, “But I’m not a witch,” Hyunjoon stated with all the strength he could manage. 

“I hate to break it to you Hyunjoon,” wait how did this stranger know his name, “but you are.” Hyunjoon had never been more confused in his life. He began to open to his mouth and tell his new neighbor what’s what, but the words were not coming out of his mouth. Instead of words though, it was vomit. A lot of vomit.

All on the beautiful stranger's shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> i have 2 ways i want this to go and it depends on whether i actually make hyunjoon a witch or not. one of them is more funny one of them is more serious and honestly i have no idea rn feel free to make the decision for me in the comments lol
> 
> ALSO i was watching food network the entire time i watched this if u couldn't tell


End file.
